When You Give A Nurse Your Ramen
by The Flash Pirates
Summary: How will a hungry Sakura respond when an absolute stranger gives her his ramen? And what comes after that? NaruSaku fluff. Please read, review and ENJOY!
1. She'll Want A Date Too

_**Authors Note:**_ Hello everybody, I'm back. So here's a short story based off of an idea I had so I hope you all enjoy. In this story, Naruto and Sakura start off as strangers so keep that in mind. Check out my other stories if you liked this one and read on folks!

* * *

><p><span><strong>(2:00am-Konoha)<strong>

_***Grumble, Grumble***_

"_Oooh. My stomach. Today's not my lucky day_" thought Sakura Haruno as she waited at the bus stop for her ride home. "_This cannot happen again. Missing breakfast, getting stuck in prep school late, having to run those errands all day and ending it with an overtime night shift at the hospital, it's just too much. And I had to work through dinner and lunch. I can't wait to just get home, eat and then sleep" _complained the pinkette to herself as the bus pulled up in front of her.

Trying her best not to think about it, Sakura took an empty bench and tried to shut her eyes. One of the luxuries of living at the last stop. Sitting quietly for a moment, the silence was interrupted by another complaint by the womans stomach.

"_Damn that was loud. I hope no one heard that_" thought Sakura as she covered her stomach with her hands in order to try and silence the noise. Her body now sweating nervously. "_I could really go for some-…"_ the nurse began to think as her nose picked up a heavenly scent.

Glancing across the spread of bus, her eye's met a 'cup of noodle', being held by a orange hooded man. The noodles shining like an angel in all its salty glory. Sakura couldn't help but salivate at the beautiful site.

Shaking her head to snap herself out of the trance, Sakura calmed herself and decided to just sleep off the hunger. Shutting her eyes, she soon found out that her stomach would not let her sleep. To pass the time, the pinkette decided to stare out of the window but still her stomach could not be stifled.

*_**Grumble, Grumble**_*

"_Damnit stop_" screamed the woman in her head. "_You're too loud!"_

*_**Grumble, Grumble**_*

Sakura went to yell at her belly again but was stopped when she felt a body plop down next to her. Not taking her eyes off the window, Sakura began to panic. "_If this person sits there they'll hear my stomach for sure"_ thought the hungry woman.

"Um. I don't think you want to sit there. I'm really hungry and my stomachs being a jerk" Sakura said as her face paled. "_Really Sakura? You're going to be that straightforward about it? What the hell!_" thought the panicking nurse.

"Yeah I know. I heard it from over there" laughed what sounded like a man's voice. "And you could have been more creative with your excuse for why I couldn't sit here"

Looking up to see the same hooded man from before, Sakura blushed furiously in embarrassment at the teasing the man was doing.

"Here you can have this" spoke the hooded man as he handed the cupped ramen to the woman and placed unused chopsticks in her hand. After she had possession of the mini meal, the man flipped off his hood to reveal spikey blonde hair and strange whisker marks on his face.

Blue eyes met feminine green and the man flashed Sakura a face splitting grin. "I just made it and I haven't had any yet. It's all yours."

Staring at the man curiously, Sakura finally realized how handsome the guy was. His blue eyes were like a bottomless ocean and his smile, bright enough to light up a room. Blushing slightly at the realization, she cleared her throat and looked out the window again.

"Usually I wouldn't eat food that a stranger offers me. It's a little creepy ya'know" stated the pinkette matter of factly.

Laughing nervously at her response, the stranger rubbed his cheek with his pointer finger as he retorted. "Yeah I guess you're right. But you just looked hungry so..."

"You mean sounded hungry?" Sakura teased.

"Well I was trying to be nice" retorted the blonde as he sent the woman another smile.

The pair shared a quick laugh before Sakura began to speak. "Well then thanks. I know I'll enjoy this. ...um?"

"What is it?" asked the blonde.

"I don't know your name. I'm Sakura" said the pinkette with a small chuckle.

"Sakura. That's beautiful" replied the whiskered man with a smile which earned him a small blush from the pinkette. "Oh right. My name's Naruto" goofily grinned the blonde as he offered the girl a thumbs up.

"Haha, you seem proud of that" teased Sakura as she noticed the man's excitement when he said his name.

With that said, she began to dig into her ramen as if she hadn't eaten in a month.

Smiling at this, Naruto let her eat in peace as he just stared at the passing scenery on the other side of the window. When she finally finished her food, Naruto just waited for her to say something.

"That was great!" cheered Sakura as she stretched her body with a smile.

"Glad you liked it" smiled the blonde as he observed the pinkette contently.

"So, Naruto. How can I pay you back for the meal?" asked the pink haired woman as she turned to face the blonde.

Waiving his hands in front of him to disregard her question, Naruto began to speak. "Oh you don't have to. I just wanted to help."

"I realize that but I want to. I'm not big on owing people favors" smiled Sakura as she leaned in closer in anticipation of Naruto's answer.

"If you really want to make us even, then let me take you out for some restaurant ramen. The cup stuffs great but a piping bowl of miso ramen is where the true greatness is."

"More ramen" sweatdropped the nurse as Naruto got deathly serious.

"Ramen is the food of the gods, Sakura. You can never get enough" defended the blonde.

Laughing at his childish nature, Sakura offered Naruto a flirtatious smile. "That date sounds wonderful."

"Da…Date?" sputtered a shocked blonde as he nearly fell off his seat.

"Yes. A date. Is there a problem?" asked a stern Sakura. With her hunger quenched, she was back at full fighting strength and so, she was not going to let the blonde refuse. Not that he was going to, if the goofy look on his face said anything.

Giving Sakura a card with his number on it, Naruto stood up and offered the young woman a smooth smile. "None at all. Taking a beauty like you out on a date would be great"

Blushing at the compliment, Sakura went to say something but the blonde was already off of the bus and out of site. Looking at the number on the paper, Sakura smiled to herself. "_Maybe I should skip eating more often_"

**-Naruto-**

Watching as the bus drove off, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "_She was so worth giving up my ramen. And damn was I smooth."_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Whenever I say a short idea, it's never actually short. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and check out my other ones if you did. Drop a review if you liked this. Even the small ones make me happy. Thanks and stay safe!


	2. Mom, I Love This Story!

**Author's Note:**

So it seems I can never make a single chapter one-shot. This story is proof of that. Many of you requested this extra chapter based on the fact that the NaruSaku relationship was never resolved. So enjoy the chapter and drop a little review. Thanks everyone!

If you didn't read chapter one make sure you do or else you might be slightly lost. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Your ramen is ready, Amai" said Sakura as she stopped what she was doing in order to give her daughter her food.<p>

"I love when you tell me that story mom. It's sooo romantic. But what happens next!? Stop holding out!" yelled the short blonde haired girl while slamming her hand down on the table. Her green eyes sparkling with mischeif and passion and her whisker like birthmarks covered in ramen broth from her inhalation of the food.

"Fine fine" silenced the pinkette as she waved her hand to quiet her child. Taking a sip of her tea, Sakura sat down her drink and looked at her daughter with a smile. "Well there isn't much to say. I mean you know how it ended since you're here. But you want the date right?" Sakura delayed which caused Amai to groan.

"Of course. Now hurry"

"Well after he gave me his number, I actually checked to see if the number was real" laughed Sakura embarrassed.

"Really!? But you seem so confident. Why worry about that?" asked a clueless blonde.

"Yeah well your father was very handsome and he seemed nice so I guess he caught my attention."

"Oh! And what next. Come on. Next! Next!" rushed the girl as she watched her mother intently in anticipation for the rest of the story. She'd heard it many times before but it was her favorite.

"Okay okay, hold your horses. So when I realized all the numbers were there, I ate and went to sleep. Don't forget, I met him at like two in the morning. So then I called him the next day because it was my only day off for the rest of the week. Lucky huh?" asked Sakura as she looked up to see her daughter hastily slurping her ramen.

"Whoa you didn't do the three day rule on calling back. You weren't worried about looking desperate?" inquired the whiskered girl as she whipped the broth from her lips.

"Baby look at me. With these looks, no one's thinking that" laughed Sakura before taking another sip of her tea. "Besides only kids now a days worry about that."

Smiling at her mom's antics, Amai just offered a smile to let her mom know she was ready to hear more.

"So yeah, I called him and he didn't answer the first time. I don't know why I called him back but I did. Lucky for you I guess kiddo" teased Sakura as the two giggled.

"So he was in the shower then but when I called back he was on his way to work so we made a plan to get ramen, as promised, at his favorite place and then see were the night took us."

"Is that so" smiled wryly Amai as she stared holes into her mom.

"Not like that. Jeez you really are his daughter." Blushed the pinkette as she sipped her tea to avoid the awkward situation.

"So yeah basically we went to a place called Ichiraku, which was great by the way, and we ate and talked and laughed for hours. They actually had to ask us to leave because it got so late. But man was it magical. We just had that spark. Ya'know" smiled Sakura as she reminisced her eventful past.

"Wow. Sounds perfect" sighed Amai dreamily as she stared at her mother.

"Oh it was but it got even better. So after we got kicked out, we walked around the village for maybe another half hour just joking around getting to know each other, holding hands and then, **it** happened" stopped the pinkette as she sipped her tea longer than she should have.

"Come on what was it! Don't just stop there" cried the blonde girl as she slapped the table continuously to get her mom's attention.

"Right. I was telling a story. Where was I?" teased the blondes mom as she tried to increase the suspense.

"And then **it** happened!" stated Amai sternly to which Sakura perked up.

"Yeah! By that I mean the fireworks. They came out of no were and we were in a perfect spot to see them. Your father was very smooth about it too. He took me in his arms and said and I quote-…" began Sakura as she began to recall what her husband to be said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

"Sakura-chan" began the blonde man as he grabbed his date and pulled her in close. "I know we only just met and all but I really like you. I'd love to take you out again."

"Yeah. Me too. I really like you, Naruto" smiled back the pinkette as Naruto and her gazed into each other's eyes. As if simultaneously and with fireworks exploding in the background, the couple shared their first kiss. Sparks flew and the pair melted deeper and deeper as the kiss went on.

Breaking apart, Sakura was the first to speak. "And we totally connect through ramen. It's a perfect scenario"

"See beautiful. I told you ramen is the food of the god's. It brought us together. And if the god's want it, it's meant to be" flirted the blonde as he rocked back and forth with the pinkette.

"You're such a dork" Sakura laughed as her and Naruto watched the fireworks until they ended. All the while rocking back and forth together in sync.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

><p>"Wow. That's romantic and all but it's just like dad to be obsessed with ramen" laughed Amai as she slurped some of her ramen.<p>

Bursting through the door was a tall, well-built blonde man with whiskers on his face and a huge grin. "So who's obsessed with ramen?"

"You are dad. Who else?" teased the blonde girl as her father hugged her from behind before walking towards Sakura and draping his arms around her shoulders.

"Sweet heart, isn't that like your 16th cup of ramen today. And it's only the middle of the day" pointed out Sakura as she kissed her husband hello.

Smiling, Sakura turned to Naruto with a mischievous look. "Like father like daughter, yeah?"

"Like father, like mother, like daughter" corrected Naruto without missing a beat which earned him a playful scowl from his wife. "Oh really, Naruto. I'm no were near as obsessed as you two are."

Laughing at her reaction Naruto replied with a foxy grin. "Maybe not but it brought us together so I know you love the stuff. Why else do you always tell the story when we eat ramen?

Blushing furiously, Sakura slapped Naruto slightly on the arm. That's because I loves you. Not the ramen. Dummy" added the pinkette at the end with a pout and a blush.

"Okay suuuure. But ditto babe" added the blonde quickly as he kissed Sakura

"Gross I think I'm going to throw up my ramen" gagged Amai as she witnessed her parent's display of affection and tried to shield her eyes.

Turning around with a dead serious expression and a killer black shading in his features, Naruto gave his daughter a look that would kill most people. Luckily his daughter wasn't "most people".

"Don't you dare waste ramen" said Naruto as he stared through his daughter's very soul to which his daughter just grunted and finished off her ramen quickly.

"Idiot" said Sakura flatly as she watched her husband overreact about ramen yet again.

"Good girl. Now I hope you saved room because I'm hungry and we're having a ramen eating contest. Loser does all the work around the house for mom. Cool?" challenged Naruto as he stared down his daughter. She returned his gaze with equal intensity.

"You're on old man"

"Wait why make house work the bet?" asked Sakura to which Naruto gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't worry babe. I'll win for you and then we can have some fun!" yelled Naruto enthusiastically as he ran over to his daughter who was cooking ramen in a surplus fashion.

"I married an idiot" smiled Sakura as she watched her wild family. "But at least he's fun" finished the pinkette as she stood up.

"I'm in. I'll at least fight for no housework for myself" Sakura said as she helped Amai cook rigorously.

"All right. It's a date!" yelled the blonde eager to win for his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Okay so a little longer than I expected but I think it turned out decent. Let me know how you liked it and stick around for more stories! Hope you enjoyed!

Also I don't know if their daughter's name is Amai in the fanbase but I looked it up and that's what I found so I hope it was to your standard.


End file.
